


The Porcelain Doll

by sakiuwu



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blind Character, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, F/M, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakiuwu/pseuds/sakiuwu
Summary: Lain, a small blind boy who's been wandering alone for as long as he can remember, finds Mono, and follows him through the hospital. After being rescued by him, Lain sticks with him and Six. Will he be able to help them, or will he perish?
Relationships: Mono & Six & Original Character(s), Mono (Little Nightmares)/Original Character(s), Mono/Six (Little Nightmares), Six (Little Nightmares)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Link to art of Lain; https://twitter.com/sakurrauwu/status/1371300112685801476?s=19

It was near the hospital. 

Lain had heard something nearby, as he'd been exploring outside. He thought they were more kids, others like him. He was so lonely, and so lost. But their steps sounded so small and light, voices safe. So he slowly lurked behind, carefully following. 

He couldn't see...but he was smart. He knew how to use sound to his advantage, to find his way around. Through listening to the ambient sounds... dropping something small, creating just enough sound to get a depth of field of the surrounding area. So he depended on those little footsteps...the sounds of those much larger monsters, too, and followed. 

It was going well... until he'd heard something loud. It was a crashing, something breaking through walls. And the boy, well, he thought it was a boy, struggling a bit, running and out of breath. Unsure how to handle this, Lain ran. But he was soon grabbed by something, whatever was through the walls. He let out a scream, finally alerting his presence to the boy, horrified. The wooden and plastic various digits of the mannequin hands groping and ripping at his clothes, trying to pull him into darkness. "Help me! Please!" He cried. 

He didn't know what the hands we're aiming to do, honestly, but he knew that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good. But he was far too frail and far too weak to be able to escape their grasp on his own. Especially with the way the hands were roaming beneath his dress now, rubbing at his tiny frame with intent. "St-Stop it..!" He whined, thrashing. It was feeling strange..very strange and he didn't understand. He really needed to get away.

He knew for a fact that the boy was still around. He heard the running stop as soon as he screamed. And that was when he felt the warmth of another, and tiny hands about as big as his own. He grasped them desperately, until finally he was free...and in the arms of someone. He was too scared to protest, letting the boy run, carrying him like a princess. And finally, once they were safe, he was put down.

"...Are you okay? What's your name? I'm Mono." He finally spoke up, and Lain looked in the direction that he heard the voice. Mono must have been a bit taller, because his voice was coming from slightly above him. He took a deep breath, calming himself. "I'm Lain...thank you so much for saving me…" They'd nearly ripped off his blindfold, then surely Mono would have been frightened by his unusual eyes. He adjusted his blindfold and fixed his hair, hesitantly reaching out. "I-I'm sorry... I'm blind...can we hold hands? It'll make it a lot easier for me to follow...if you don't mind me coming along..I haven't ever met any other kids.." He tried his hardest to ignore the lingering warmth in his groin and stomach from the groping of those hands. 

Mono was trying to process all this information, and was just glad to have a new friend. She was very pretty, too! He was sure Six would be happy. "O-Of course! I have another friend...I need to meet back up with her, maybe you can help me..but we have to watch out for the adults and stuff.." He said softly, a light blush dusting across his face as he took hold of Lain's dainty, gloved hand. 

And so they continued down the eerie hall of the hospital, to continue on their journey.


	2. Escape

Lain held onto Mono's hand tightly. He felt like his heart was racing, and he could only focus on the sound of it beating out of his chest. Every once in a while, he'd hear the creaking of some kind of creature moving... probably the same things that had grabbed him, the same things that were lurking around earlier. He had no idea what was causing them to stop, so he was simply letting Mono lead him, pleading to anything inside that they would make it back to Mono's friend that he called Six. 

And thankfully the two did. She was... awfully quiet though. She didn't seem to speak very much. But she at least introduced herself. Lain was a bit wary. Something about her vibe just made him...unsure. 

But that was the least of their problems. They soon encountered a much larger monster. One that seemed to shake the entire place with every movement, which made Lain even more fearful. This monster definitely seemed to react to hearing, since the moment they were able to open a door they all had to run. He was so glad Mono had a good grip on his hand, he'd nearly tripped once or twice. 

Though the event was scary and confusing for the poor blind boy, they eventually made it to some kind of furnace, and trapped the monster inside. Six seemed so ready to turn the machine on, but...was it really a good idea? They didn't have to kill this monster. Even if it had chased them...it seemed to just be alone here. Surely they'd never meet it again anyway, right? "Six...i-i don't think we should do this. We can just leave and everything will be okay...right?" 

The girl frowned and sighed, seeming almost annoyed by this. "Tried to hurt friends...so we hurt it." He could hear the creature desperately banging on the machine. He felt bad, but...it would escape soon. They had to make their mind up. He placed a hand on Mono's shoulder, trying to see if he could reason with his friend. He didn't even speak, but whatever he did, seemed to convince Six to move on and climb out of the place. With a sigh of relief, he was glad to move on, and take a rest in an abandoned part of the city with the two. 

Before continuing, they decided to settle down under a dry enough empty structure. Lain smiled and looked in what he hoped was the direction of his new friends. "So...what are you guys looking for? You have to be travelling for a reason...it's so dangerous to be wandering into places like that…" He questioned, to which Mono gave a nervous laugh. "Well, I uh...kind of just woke up in front of a TV, saved Six here, and we've been traveling ever since. I'm...strangely drawn into the signal of the TV's...and Six is trying to get home. She was captured a long time ago...by an adult." Six nodded, but upon realizing that Lain was blind, hummed softly in response. 

"I-I see...I hope you don't mind me staying with you...and maybe even...being friends? I've never had any friends before…" He shyly looked towards the ground, fiddling with the hem of his skirt. "Of course we can be friends! We can all help each other out, and maybe one day we'll be able to find a place to stay safe together, right Six?" 

"...Mhm." She mumbled, standing up to pull a pillow that was larger than them over so they could get some rest. They'd have to share it, but none of them really minded. Mono seemed so nice, but Lain wasn't so sure of Six...so he decided to sleep on the opposite side of Mono that Six did, and they all nestled together for warmth, resting up for the journey they'd have to endure tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit boring right now, but I promise next chapter it'll start to get more interesting and be more about dialogue and the characters.


	3. Safe

After a few hours of sleep, Lain had risen. He didn't know what time it was. The sky never got much darker or lighter in the past when he'd still been able to see anyway. He felt the warmth of Mono at his side. He knew it was the boy simply because he had a very certain, earthy smell to him. Six had her own smell as well, which was almost indescribable to him. He reached out, gently nudging Mono. It wasn't safe to be napping for too long anyway. "Hey…" 

Mono groaned, stretching as he slowly sat up, adjusting the bag on his head. Lain tilted his head, wondering where the crinkling was coming from,and instinctually moved his hands forward to touch at Mono's face, who let out a small, flustered noise of surprise. "Ah! G-Good morning…" He said with a small chuckle. "Oh, that's right...you can't see me. It's just a paper bag on my head...I wear it to uh...feel safe." He said. Lain still seemed confused, but settled with that for now. "I see….well, I'm sure you have a very pretty face." Much prettier than his own, anyway.

He stood up, brushing off his torn dress and sighing. "I'll need to find some new clothing…" He muttered. "If you find any dolls, that will do fine." He could hear Six shuffling and waking up as well. "So...do you know where we're even going?" Lain spoke up. "To…"home"?" 

"The tower, I think...I just feel drawn to it. That has to be it." Mono suggested, walking over to where Lain had moved to, Six quietly following. "Six says it's safe there, wherever it is...that all the adults and stuff are..gone." He didn't seem to want to elaborate on that very much. But Lain was willing to go along with it. He slowly reached out, feeling around until Mono took hold of his hand. He smiled. 

They came across another TV not long after, and Lain just..felt quite uneasy. He could only hear what was happening...but suddenly he couldn't smell Mono anymore. It was just very... static. And Six was tapping at the screen frantically. Lain clung to himself anxiously, until with a strange, electric crackle in the air, he could hear Mono thud onto the floor. "S-Something's in there…" He sounded scared. 

And that was when Six grabbed both Mono and Lain's hand, urging them to run. And they did, quickly ducking under a nearby bed. But Six seemed further away...did she not have time to get under? Lain clung tightly to Mono as he heard the anomaly approaching, and then, a scream. Six's scream. Then...silence.

Lain wasn't sure how long it was just him and Mono now. They were trying to find Six, Mono managing to take him through TVs to travel around. It was...a very sickening feeling. It made Lain feel light-headed. He was terrified...but he felt safe with Mono. "Where are we?" He softly asked. "Th-The tower now...I think. Six must be here somewhere." And indeed, she was. Though something horrible had happened to her. But Mono seemed to know what to do, so Lain helped him, until the roars of whatever monstrous form she'd taken finally had dissipated. 

(Small timeskip)

Whatever was going on now, Mono was carrying Lain again. The tower had begun to collapse, and turn into some fleshy, disgusting abomination. Everything had gone well until they'd gotten to a cliff, and Mono had been separated from Six and Lain.

She reached out to help him, and Lain felt anxious. Was she really going to catch him? He listened closely, to every tiny detail. He could hear Mono's heartbeat grow closer, and a yelp as he clung to Six's hand. But..she wasn't pulling him up. "Six..what are you doing? Come on..!" Lain reached down until he felt Mono, who grabbed his arm using his other hand. He pulled up, as hard as his tiny body could, until they all tumbled backwards, through the last TV portal. 

With a thud, they were on a carpet, silence and musty air surrounding them. The air was tense...the sound of heavy breaths and fast heartbeats filling the stale air. 

But...they were safe.


	4. Bonding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw warning for this chapter.

(Two days later)

Six had found her home was not as safe as she once remembered. They would have to find a way to take them out...the adults. And she found she had an insatiable appetite. Though the adults were so big she could probably eat off them for ages. But the other two, they were acting strange. She had the feeling they may be upset with her. 

Currently, Lain and Mono were huddled in a safe corner, under a bed. It was a large bedroom, seemingly belonging to what seemed like a woman. She wasn't here right now... luckily. Lain was glad to find some new dresses as well. Mono had been really shaken up after the events at the tower. He sometimes had nightmares, and would wake up trembling. It made Lain feel bad...he should have known something was up with Six. He really didn't trust her. But she said she would go out "hunting" or something because she was really hungry. Hopefully she'd bring back some food. 

Lain cuddled up under the makeshift covers with Mono, who was settling down from what must have been a bit of an anxiety attack. "Wh-what if she dropped me, Lain? What if I died? Why...why would she do that? I thought we were fr-friends…" The blind boy simply shushed Mono, in almost a motherly sort of way, gently running his fingers through his hair. "It's okay... we're safe now." He murmured, something akin to a purr emanating from his throat. He enjoyed cuddling like this...Mono really seemed to like cuddling, too. He was glad to do it if it helped him stay calm...and his smell made Lain feel safe. 

"So..I know you can't see yourself, but um, y-you're a very pretty girl, Lain…" Mono shyly complimented, to which Lain didn't even respond for a moment, before laughing. "Oh...did you think I was a girl?" He asked, seeming amused. "I'm a boy. I just like to wear these doll clothes. I find them comfortable and most of them fit me well." He explained, to which Mono felt his face heat up. Why did the idea of a cute boy wearing pretty girl clothes make him feel so strange? So strange and warm inside. He grunted softly in response, nuzzling his face into the crook of Lain's neck, Lain's own face flushing. 

Lain felt funny being so close to Mono..feeling all his warmth and being surrounded in his scent. "I-it's getting warm…" He whispered, shifting a bit uncomfortably. "My...my crotch.. especially.." Mono's blush was now down to his shoulders. Did he not know? Did Lain not...know about sex and all those kinds of things? "You uh...you might be...a-aroused…" He murmured, embarrassed as he tried to explain. "And your uh, down there gets hard...and you have to r-rub it so it goes away…" He was sweating now. Lain only seemed confused though, the way his brows furrowed.

"I don't know that I understand...can you show me? Show me how to touch it, Mono?" He asked, grabbing hold of the taller boy's wrist, who only made a flustered sputtering noise. "I...u-uh…" Mono hadn't seen anyone else naked before...and he only did stuff by himself! He wasn't sure...but...he decided to follow his gut. "O...Okay. It might be better if you lay back.." 

Lain giggled. This seemed like it would be fun. He lifted his dress up, revealing the fact that he was completely bare underneath. Mono was not ready for that. He also wasn't ready for how big Lain was under there. Way bigger than him. Which only made the blood rush from his face to his groin, leaving the poor shy boy feeling dizzy. He nibbled at his bottom lip, placing a hand on Lain's thigh. This not only surprised the frail boy, but made his breath hitch, legs opening further apart. He was extra sensitive to touch due to losing his sense of sight. 

"Ah... that feels…" He didn't know how to describe it. Someone else's hand against his leg was such a new, wonderful feeling. "Keep going...please." He gripped the hem of his dress as Mono's shaky hand wrapped around his heat, eliciting a gasp from him. He had no idea touching it could feel so...good! Instinctively, Lain bucked into Mono's hand, his inhuman, long, and almost snake-like tongue lolled out, surprising Mono even further. Did Lain...have a mouth like a snake? He hadn't noticed it at first, but upon close inspection now, his mouth was constructed in such a way that could allow his jaw to open wider than any human mouth, teeth sharp and tongue long. It was almost unsettling...or would be in any other situation. Now, it just made Mono feel even more confused. He continued working his hand up and down Lain's shaft, both of their breathing growing quicker by the second. 

Mono ended up rutting against Lain's bare leg. It took a bit for Lain to realize exactly what was happening, but he didn't oppose it at all. He was too lost in new sensations, foreign but not unwelcome throes of pleasure that made him mewl and writhe, and sing out Mono's name until they both reached a peak. Lain was about to cry out when he felt a mouth against his, the other boy fearful of any monsters hearing them. He felt bad about doing that so impulsively, he'd stolen Lain's first kiss and had his own taken... what was he even doing? Friends didn't do these kinds of things...and he knew it. Now that they were coming down from their orgasmic bliss, Mono felt himself wrought with guilt and confusion. 

...What would Six think if she found out? Did she even know about these kinds of things?

Before either could break the silence, the smell of blood and gore filled their noses, the sound of small footsteps approaching. It...was Six. Her hood was actually down, and she looked shocked and confused, but was also covered in blood... someone else's. "...Found food. Hungry?" She asked, scanning over the two in their compromising positions and exposed lower halves. She backed out. 

"... I'll wait outside."


End file.
